eldranfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganba Team
The Miracle Ninja is a trio of elementary school students (all in the 4th grade) chosen by Eldran to be the pilots of Ganbaruger and save their city as well as the Earth from the Great Demon World and its ruler, Gokuaku the Demon King. History The three encountered him on their way to a baseball match when they entered the crashed robots that make up Ganbaruger. They were given the Ganba Braces and transformed immediately. During their first battle with Yaminorius III of the Great Demon World, he cast a curse on the team that should their identities as the Ganba Team ever become known to those who didn't already know it, they'd turn into dogs. This forces them to live their lives as secret heroes, protecting Aozora City until they can defeat the forces of the Demon World. As such, no one besides Kotarō's father (who was himself turned into a dog by Yaminorius but saw before that Kotarō was a part of the Ganba Team) knows their true identity. From that day onward, he becomes the mentor of the Ganba Team, teaching them new strategies, such as Ganba Ninja Techniques, that they can use in their long battle against the Great Demon World, along with deciphering ancient scrolls passed down through the Kirigakure clan that contain prophecies and information on their enemies. Rikiya's younger brother, Tetsuya, came up with the name for the team. Equipment This is a list of all the equipment that the Ganba Team utilizes. * Ganba Brace: These are the devices that enable the transformation into the Ganba Team for each member when they shout "Flashing!" and press the two buttons on the brace. They can also be used as communicators and can summon the team's vehicles as well as their mecha from their launching points across the city. It also controls the transformation of the robots from animal mode to fighter mode and vice versa, which is done via flipping the scramble cards inserted into the braces. * Ganba Commander: This is the mobile command terminal device of the team. In battle, it's used to activate the combination into Ganbaruger by inserting the combination card into it. It's also used to activate Ganba Ninja Techniques using the Ninja Technique card. Outside of battle however, it's mostly owned by Yōsuke and is used to analyze the core robots and Ganbaruger, as well as control the robots from afar and even change their launching points at a moment's notice. * Ganba Bike: Kotarō's vehicle that becomes the cockpit part of Go Tiger. This is the only one of the vehicles that has a weapon. * Ganba Jet: Yōsuke's vehicle that becomes the cockpit part of Mach Eagle. * Ganba Buggy: Rikiya's vehicle that becomes the cockpit part of King Elephant. * Ganba Badge: Another one of the items given to the Ganba Team by Eldran, worn on the left side of the chest after transformation. It is used to call Revolger and Gekiryuger by Rikiya and Yōsuke. Ganba Brace.jpg|Ganba Brace Ganba Commander.jpg|Ganba Commander Ganba Bike.jpg|Ganba Bike Ganba Jet.jpg|Ganba Jet Ganba Buggy.jpg|Ganba Buggy Mecha The Ganba Team initially has control over 3 mecha, the core robots that comprise Ganbaruger. They can launch these from anywhere in Aozora City that the commander selects. Go Tiger typically launches from Aozora park or from a warehouse, Mach Eagle from a traffic junction or a highway, and King Elephant from between an apartment or under a railway. Later on, the team acquires Revolger, a Griffin-type mecha that was shown in a prophecy scroll and on the commander, which falls into the possession of Rikiya. It launches from a railway that intersects with a road and passes through a train station. A long while after that, Eldran then gives the team an egg containing Gekiryuger while they were dogs in the Great Demon World, which became Yōsuke's mecha after it hatched. It launches from a dam. All five mecha can combine into Great Ganbaruger. * Great Ganbaruger ** Ganbaruger *** Go Tiger *** Mach Eagle *** King Elephant ** Revolger ** Gekiryuger Ganba Ninja Arts These are moves which are employed by all three members of the Ganba Team in their individual mecha when they aren't combined into either Ganbaruger or Great Ganbaruger. They are inputted as data into the commander via the Ganba Ninja card and require teamwork and co-ordination to actually pull off. * Go Flame Attack: Go Tiger advances to the enemy, but then jumps back and gets thrown up in the air by King Elephant, during which Mach Eagle fires a few vulcan shots, and then Go Tiger transforms to animal mode and attacks the enemy with fire breath, then knocks it down. * Mach Cyclone Shot: Mach Eagle spins into a cyclone, then King Elephant throws Go Tiger behind the enemy, during which Go Tiger transforms to Animal Mode, pounces on the enemy, then goes behind it to knock it over to King Elephant in animal mode, who then throws it to Mach Eagle's Cyclone. * King Wave Attack: King Elephant throws both Go Tiger and Mach Eagle at the enemy to kick it, and King Elephant changes to animal mode to fire a torrent of water from its tusk to send the enemy flying. Go Tiger and Mach Eagle then throw the enemy towards King Elephant who jumps and punches it. * Triangle Crash: An Ultra Ganba Ninja Technique involving Ganbaruger, Revolger, and Gekiryuger as an alternative to combining into Great Ganbaruger. The three form a triangle and then spin into a flaming circle then attack the enemy. Category:Energetic Explosion Ganbaruger Factions